10 Diferencias Entre Un Amigo y Un Mejor Amigo
by AlexaBlack19
Summary: oneshot. James Potter había echo una lista sobre los requisitos de un mejor amigo según su experiencia con el exasperantemente encantador amigo Sirius Black, escribiendo 10 diferencias entre un amigo y un mejor amigo.¡¡¡Agregue un bonus!
1. Chapter 1: Mejores amigos

F AN FICS

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a J. K. Rowling

Summari: oneshot. James Potter había echo una lista sobre los requisitos de un mejor amigo según su experiencia con el exasperantemente encantador amigo Siruis Black, escribiendo 10 diferencias entre un amigo y un mejor amigo.

**10 DIFERENCIAS ENTRE AMIGOS Y MEJORES AMIGOS**

**Sirius entro a la sala común buscando a su amigo cornamenta, se le había ocurrido una maravillosa broma para los Slytherins y estaba que se moría por llevarla a cabo, en gran parte porque quería olvidar los problemas que tenia con su "familia" o con su no familia pues desde que se habia fugado de su casa habia sido borrado del árbol familiar de los Black a Sirius nunca le habían importado las estupideces de su familia de la sangre pura y todo eso y aunque dijo que no le importaba el echo era que en el fondo lo habia herido de cierta forma el ser borrado del árbol, vio a su amigo sentado en una de las butacas situadas a un lado de la ventana que daba hacia el campo de Quidditch, parecía estar muy concentrado escribiendo en un pergamino y tenia una sonrisa divertida en los labios. Se acerco a ver que era lo que escribía pero James tapo el pergamino con su mano.**

**-Espera un poco padfot ya te lo enseño déjame terminarlo-le dijo con una mirada divertida, el solo hizo un gesto de fastidio pero se recostó en un sillón, James se pudo dar cuenta que se moría de curiosidad y eso solo aumento su diversión.**

**-¡Listo!- dijo después de escribir unas cuantas líneas y le tendió el pergamino- Buenas noches amigo- después de decir esto subió las escaleras hacia el dormitorio.**

**Sirius se apresuro a leer el contenido del pergamino, este decía lo siguiente:**

**10 Diferencias entre amigos y mejores amigos.**

**1. Amigo: Te pide permiso para agarrar agua o comida**

**Mejor amigo: Es la razón por la cual no tienes comida en tu alacena.**

**Sirius sonrió empezaba a entender de que se trataba.**

**2. Amigo: Llama a tus papas como Señor y Señora**

**Mejor amigo: les dice papa y mama**

**Definitivamente eso lo había escrito pensando en el pensó Sirius**

**3. Amigo: Te sacar­a de Azkaban**

**Mejor amigo: Estará al lado de ti diciéndote "¡no mames, estuvo poca madre! Jajaja" **

**Yep ahora estaba seguro de que estaba inspirado en el.**

**4. Amigo: No te ha visto llorar **

**Mejor amigo: No le dirá a nadie que has llorado pero se morirá de la risa de ti cuando ya no estuvieras triste.**

**Sirius agrando su sonrisa**

**5. Amigo: Te pide prestadas tus cosas un par de días y te las devuelve **

**Mejor amigo: Pierde tus cosas y t dice "lo siento chaval no se donde lo deje"**

**Ejem... ejem… el nunca había echo eso realmente, es decir el perfume, la camisa favorita de James, sus pantalones de cuero, y su túnica favorita realmente no las había perdido simplemente no sabia la localización exacta de las cosas xD.**

**6. Amigo: Solo sabe algunas cosas sobre ti **

**Mejor amigo: Podría escribir un libro con todas las pendejadas que te han pasado y las brutalidades que has hecho**

**Esto comenzaba a asustarlo James lo conocía mejor que el mismo porque de echo si estaba escribiendo ese libro jajaja.**

**7. Amigo: Te dejaría de hablar si los demás lo hacen **

**Mejor amigo: Les partiría la madre a los que te dejen de hablar**

**¡Por supuesto que si! definitivamente es algo que el haría, inflo el pecho orgulloso.**

**8. Amigo: Toca la puerta de tu casa **

**Mejor amigo: Entra hasta tu cuarto y grita "estoy en Casa"**

**¡Eyy yo debería tener el derecho de autor de esa frase! **

**9. Amigos: Solamente son durante la escuela. **

**Mejores amigos: las 24 horas del día los 365 días del año por el resto de tu vida**

**Sabía que era cierto tanto como que se llamaba Sirius Orión Black.**

**10. Amigo: Te quita el wiski de fuego (o lo que estés tomando) cuando ve que ya estas hasta la madre de pedo (borracho)**

**Mejor amigo: Tambaleándose va hacia ti y te medio dice "te la acabas carbón porque aquí no desperdiciamos nada".**

**Ese punto seguramente habia sido inspirado de su última escapadita a Hogsmeade**

Y de repente Sirius comprendió lo que James habia querido darle entender ellos siempre serian amigos y siempre podría contar con el porque el junto con Remus, Peter y eran su familia y lo demás no importaba, en ese momento juro que daría la vida por sus amigos ¡No¡ el daría la vida por su familia!

**Fin.**

Es mi primera historia no sean malos conmigo xD. Se me ocurrió al recibir un correo electrónico que hablaba sobre eso las diferencias entre un amigo y un mejor amigo e inmediatamente pensé en Sirius y en James y por fin me anime a subir un fic.

Déjenme un review plis diciéndome si les gusto o aunque sea un vociferador jejeje.


	2. Chapter 2:Bonus

**¡¡¡¡¡¡Hola!!!!!!**

Aquí estoy de nuevo este fic originalmente iba quedarse como oneshote, pero es un agradecimiento a todos aquellos que han leído mi historia, pero muy especialmente a**-.-Oo.Jen-Potter.oO-.-'**. **princesaartemisa**,** ran Ktrin Black, ****Luna Black21**, **Neran**, **EmmaDanny**, **Adelis Malfoy**, **AriadneLunnaris**, **chukii**, **Constantina.Black,** **balu Malfoy y ** **ginnythelittleweasly** que me hicieron muy feliz con sus comentarios aunque no haya podido responderlos por cuestiones de tiempo y demás creanme que los leí todos.

En este capi aparece Remus ya que lo deje fuera en el primero, ahora le toco el protagonismo jejej

**Colegio de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería **

Remus Lupin caminaba por el pasadizo que llevaba hacia la biblioteca el cual había descubierto junto con James y Sirius en una de sus primeras incursiones nocturnas en primer año, ahora 7 años después aun agradecía el que el único compartimiento vació fuera precisamente el de Sirius, James e incluso a Petter y su afán por evadir los castigos impuestos a consecuencia de las bromas hechas a los Slytherins, castigos que terminaban llevando a cabo los otras tres merodeadores, claro solo cuando los atrapaban… cosa difícil considerando que tenían a su disposición una capa de invisibilidad y un mapa con la localización exacta de cada persona en Hogwarts.

En cualquier caso los merodeadores habían aprendido a aceptar a Petter con todo y la falta de valor que solía presentar, es decir una manera menos dura de decir que era un cobarde, pero después de todo era una de las reglas de los merodeadores "un amigo te acepta tal cual eres" y no habían faltado en ninguna ocasión a esa regla, Remus lo sabia mejor que nadie, no faltaron a su palabra ni siquiera cuando descubrieron que era un hombre lobo, Remus nunca sintió su pecho tan lleno de tantas emociones encontradas como ese día.

Estaba tan perdido en sus recuerdos que quedo sorprendido cuando se hallo parado en medio de la biblioteca y Madame Pince se encontraba mirándolo con cara rara, se sonrojo un poco y se apresuro a sentarse en una de las mesas que se encontraban en la esquina de la biblioteca, abrió el libro de transformaciones y fue cuando se percato de que había tomado el de Sirius y no el suyo, pensando en que no valía la pena devolverse por su libro cuando a Sirius no le importaría que tomara el suyo, sobre todo considerando su lema de "lo mío es tuyo y lo tuyo es mío" que era aplicado con tanta frecuencia por Sirius como con la salía con chicas, y que tenia por consecuencia la desaparición misteriosa de sus objetos personales.

Se dispuso a buscar la pagina donde venia la información para el ensayo y un pergamino se callo de una de las paginas lo recogió, y al ver el titulo no pudo evitar la curiosidad de leerlo, el titulo decía "10 diferencias entre amigo y mejor amigo" y reconoció la letra de James, al terminar de leerlo una sonrisa se había instalado en su rostro y no pudo resistir tomar una pluma y algo de tinta para hacer una agregación al pergamino…

**Un amigo te acepta tal cual eres, cree en ti y admira todas las partes de tu persona (incluso las partes inacabadas)…**

Lo leyó y pensó en aplicar un hechizo de borrado, pensando que sonaba demasiado cursi, pero la verdad es que ahora que solo quedaba una semana de clases estaba algo melancólico, todos los recuerdos de sus años en Hogwarts venían en cada rincón del castillo, al final decidió dejarlo después de todo era lo que sentía.

**Un amigo perdona tus errores, nunca te juzga, no se rinde contigo, hace una diferencia en tu vida y te ayuda a levantarte cada vez que te caes…**

**Flash Back**

-Ey Remus ven acá a jugar un partido

-mmm… no prefiero quedarme aquí

-anda no seas aburrido los libros no se van a ir a ningún lado, vamos

-……..

-Remussss

-……..

-Remusinnnnnnn

-………

.-Ven!!! anda siii-dijo poniendo cara de cachorrito

-No

-Porfas

-No

-Siiii

-No

-Siiiiiii

-Que no

-Anda no me digas que te da miedo

Remus evadió su mirada pero no puedo evitar después de un momento voltear a, suspiro y tomo una escoba, la miro detenidamente para después intentar montarla, después de todo nunca podía negarles nada a ninguno de sus amigos, y Sirius era particularmente insistente.

No hay que decir que al final todo termino con un Remus en la enfermería con un brazo roto después de haberse caído una escoba descontrolada, y con un Sirius pidiendo perdón cada 3 segundos, con cara de arrepentimiento y prometiendo que nunca mas volvería a molestarlo ni a el ni a sus libros, Remus le dijo que no era su culpa y le dijo que no había nada que perdonar, pero de todos modos no le creyó lo de los libros y tuvo la razón un mes después cuando Sirius insistió en hacer una escapada a Hosgmeade…

Un amigo te ama por quien eres, calma tus temores, siempre te ofrece su apoyo, dice las cosas lindas acerca cuando hay que animarte, y también dice la verdad cuando necesitas escucharla

**Flash Back 2do año **

-Lo sabemos Remus

Remus levanto la vista del libro que se encontraba leyendo y los miro sin comprender a que se referían.

-Escuchamos a Dumbledore hablando con la señora Pomprey (lo escribí mal, lo se, pero en estos momentos no recuerdo como se escribe y la señorita flojera no me deja buscar en Internet la forma correcta de escribir los nombres y lugares jeje) hace una semana.

-Sabemos tu secreto

Observaron como Remus se tensaba totalmente y agachaba la cara.

Las lagrimas pugnaban por salir de sus ojos y un nudo se formo en su estomago, sabia lo que venia, perdería a sus amigos, lo considerarían un monstruo, pero acaso desees de todo ¿no era eso lo que era?

-¿Cómo pudiste?

Sintió un como mil agujas le atravesaban el corazón y trato de irse pero James y Sirius le impidieron el paso.

-¿Cómo pudiste pensar que eso nos importaría?

Remus levanto la cabeza y los miro sin saber como interpretar lo que estaban diciendo, no tuvo que hacerlo, porque segundos después estaba siendo abrazado por sus amigos. Esa noche ninguno durmió, pasaron la noche haciéndole preguntas a Remus, antes de cerrar los ojos lo último que Remus oyó fue la voz de James:

-Encontraremos una forma de ayudarte, ya veras, los merodeadores siempre estaremos unidos.

-Amen a eso compañero. Agrego Sirius

-¿Amen¿Que significa eso?- pregunto Petter

-ohh no se es una frase muggle que escuche en King Cross ¡mi madre la odia! Jajaja.

Ese amanecer fue recibido con cuatro sonrisas por parte de un grupo de chicos llamados "merodeadores"

**Un amigo se entrega incondicionalmente, nunca se rinde y te ayuda a levantarte cada vez que te caes, un verdadero amigo camina a tu lado, te mantiene cerca de su corazón, te valora, te entiende, te ayuda…**

Flash Back 4to año

-¿Entonces estas diciendo que los Ángeles son seres que los muggles consideran seres divinos que los cuidan?

-Así es James

-Y son seres hermosos, que generalmente son representados con una figura humana y alas?

-Así es James

-mmm y son hermosos verdad?

-Si James

-Los muggles piensas cosas extrañas Remus

Remus esbozo una sonrisa mientras que James anotaba un par de cosas mas en su tarea de estudios muggles, ambos estaban sentados en la orilla del lago, era un día hermoso, el sol brillaba con fuerza y insuave viendo jugaba con el cabello de todo aquel que estuviera al aire libre, de repente el sonido constante de la pluma de James se detuvo y este soltó una exclamación

-Remus

-Si James

-Creo que acabo de ver un ángel

-Disculpa??

Remus levanto la vista de su libro para observar a James, sin embargo este parecía tener la vista perdida en un punto cerca de ahí, Remus alcanzo a divisar a Lily Evans caminando con su mejor amiga, su pelo rojo fuego caía libremente por su espalda y se mecía suavemente por el viento, caminaba a paso tranquilo y su cara tenia una sonrisa dulce mientras escuchaba atenta a su amiga, las observaciones de Remus se vieron interrumpidas cuando llego Sirius, pero este al ver que observaban un punto fijo pregunto, que se traían.

-Sirius, acabo de ver a mi futura esposa

Sirius lo miro como si fuera Quejicus

-James amigo los hongos alucinógenos destruyen, que te tomaste que no invitaste ehh

-Es un ángel, mírala.

Remus sonrió mientras veía como Sirius trataba de arrastrar a James a la enfermería, mientras este murmuraba cosas que sonaban como "ángel" "hermosa" y "madre de mis hijos"

Sirius nunca imaginaria que durante los siguientes tres años James perseguiría a Lily hasta conquistar su corazón, y ni siquiera Remus llego a adivinar en ese momento que, un par de años después se casarían, teniendo como fruto de su amor a un pequeño llamado Harry Potter.

Esos dos nunca cambiarían pensó…. No que fuera malo claro

Fin.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, lo hice con mucho cariño

¿Reviews?


End file.
